


My House, My Rules

by Winters_mistress



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: In a remote estate, Chris makes all the rules.  You and Sebastian have to play the game or suffer the consequences.Song Rec: "Talk is Cheap" by Chet Faker





	1. The Game

"No! NO! NOO!! Oh shit!!"

You laugh softly. "You know we don't have to watch a horror movie. I can put on something else."

Sebastian smiles. "No, it's ok. I know you like them. And I like making you happy." He leans in like he is going to kiss you. "It's just...ya know.. that's a lot of blood." He grimaces a little, looking back at the television.

"It's ok if you're scared. I'll keep you safe." You sit up and kiss him gently, your fingers sinking into his hair. He kisses you back, the weight of his chest pressing subtly against your breasts. One of his hands moves up your thigh and that's when his phone buzzes. He breaks the kiss immediately and looks at it, reading the text. His face loses its playful glow, replaced by a serious demeanor. 

"It's Chris. He wants us both." You nod your head slowly and try to ignore the fluttering in your stomach. Sebastian can sense your uneasiness and he reaches for your hand. "Don't be nervous. I'll be there with you."

"I just never know if he likes me."

"I'm sure he likes you. He just asked for you." You look at him unconvinced, you know you are probably just one of many anonymous toys for Chris. Sebastian takes your face in his hands and kisses you again. "I mean, you're my favorite." You can't help but smile despite your nervousness.

"Okay." You say weakly and turn off the movie and follow his lead down the hall. 

If knowing what was to come didn't make you apprehensive enough, the long walk to Chris's chambers would certainly do the job. The long, cavernous hallway where every footstep seemed to echo; security cameras that followed your every move. Was he watching you before you even set foot in front of him?

Sebastian holds tight to your hand as you walk side by side. "At least we get to be together." He offers. 

"Yeah, I just wish we could do this kind of stuff by ourselves, without him watching, and do whatever we want to do."

"You know he won't allow that."

"What if he didn't know?"

"He always knows." He replies. "Trust me."

You sigh defeatedly. "But what if we were free?"

Sebastian turns to face you and his face is no longer calm and caring. "Stop. Don't say those things. You shouldn't even think them. Listen, I've been here a lot longer than you. I've seen what happens when people try to escape or defy him." His eyebrows furrow and he looks legitimately terrified. "I don't want that to happen to you."

"Ok Sebastian." You give him a brave smile. "I'm sorry. I'll be super good tonight for him."

Sebastian kisses your forehead. "We both will."

*************************

You turn a corner and Sebastian points to the narrow winding stairs at the end of the hallway. "Its the Den of Shadows tonight." You summon all your courage and ascend up to the large wooden door. It opens into a vast, high-ceilinged room. There is a large chair against one wall and across the room a giant bed on a platform. It is all black- the chair, the sheets, the pillows; all except the giant crystal chandelier that hangs imposingly in the center of the room. It casts a perfect light on the bed but somehow manages to leave him in the shadows. Him. He is already there, of course. Waiting. Also, all in black. Black turtleneck sweater, black pants perfectly pressed, black shoes that look like they have never been worn outside. And he is perfect too of course. Thick blonde hair with not a strand out of place. Icy blue eyes whose gaze never wavers. Chiseled cheekbones, full lips, and a face that never showed any expression.

You both walk in front of him and you are careful to keep from looking at him. He didn't want you meeting his gaze, Sebastian told you once, because the eyes were the window to the soul and he wasn't interested in knowing anything about you.

"Strip her." Chris says calmly. Sebastian does so, slowly, the way Chris liked it. When he is done, Sebastian also disrobes and the two of you stand there.

"The bed." He says next and he makes a gesture to Sebastian. Your friend takes your hand and leads you up the three steps to the awaiting stage. 

You both kneel on the soft sheets, you following Sebastian's lead. Keeping your gaze on him, you try to stay as silent as possible. Seb kisses you softly, his fingers tipping your chin up to meet his parted lips. You kiss lovingly like this for a while. Mouths moving against each other's, tongues swiping between your partner's lips. His hands travel down your chest, cupping your breasts and teasing your nipples until they are swollen, hard, and dark pink. He takes one between his teeth and you whimper a little. His hands slide down your back and rest underneath your backside. Your hands tighten in his hair as he kisses down your stomach. His soft, warm lips hover above your hips and he kisses you tenderly under your navel. You sigh happily and your back arches toward his caress.

"Switch." Chris commands from across the room and Sebastian sits up, exhaling loudly. Chris looks at Sebastian and signals with one finger what he wants. 

"On your knees, baby." Sebastian whispers to you and you comply, facing your mysterious Svengali on all fours. You feel Seb's strong hands massaging the cheeks of your ass for a moment before one of them moves to his erection and begins stroking himself until he's fully hard. The tip of his cock nudges at your opening and your fingers grasp at the sheets. Slowly he pushes inside you and moans softly. You gasp a little as he fills you completely, and you quiver around him involuntarily. He moves slowly and rhythmically in and out, his hands tight on your waist, pulling you back onto him over and over. His moaning is a little louder as his thrusts get faster. You can feel his fingers starting to dig into your flesh as his pleasure intensifies.

"Switch." The direction from Chris comes again. Sebastian lightly taps on your hips and lays you on your back. Your head is at the foot of the bed, your toes brushing up against the pillows; your position has nothing to do with your comfort and everything to do with the best angle for Chris to watch. Your legs fall open and Seb kneels between them. He positions himself in front of your pussy and bites his lower lip before once again pushing inside. He is allowed to pleasure himself with you for a while, the sound of his soft moans and quickening breath filling the room. He starts moving faster. His hands are hooked around your knees as he hammers your cunt. You look up at him, his chest slick with sweat, his mouth open as he grunts primally with every thrust. You can tell he is holding back and you know Chris enjoys the torment.

"Finish, Sebastian." Chris demands. Seb looks up at him and acquiesces. He shuts his eyes and pumps harder and faster inside you. 

"Yes....yes..." He breathes out. He is panting and fucking you even harder, causing your breasts to bounce and jiggle on your chest. He clenches his teeth shut, careful not to swear or say your name and he growls out his pleasure, slamming up against your pelvis in short, hard thrusts. With a final, desperate yell, he pulls out and releases all over you stomach and heaving chest.

"Switch." Chris's face barely registers any emotion. "The manacles."

Sebastian tries to catch his breath and sits against the headboard. You lean your back against his chest. There is a pair of shackles dangling from one of the bedposts and you slide your hands inside as Sebastian tightens them around your wrists. 

He drapes one arm around your waist as the other reaches down, pushing your thighs apart. "Come on, baby girl. Open those legs wide. Let Daddy Chris see all of you." You do as your told, spreading yourself wide, letting Chris see your already swollen and throbbing clit. Sebastian's hand swipes over it, causing you to tremble and moan softly. He dips one finger into your pussy, getting it wet, and then presses it against your sex. He fingers swirl against that quivering pink pearl, causing you to mewl and buck your hips in an effort to gain more contact.

"Mmm.. yeah." Sebastian encourages you. "Like that... you know how Daddy likes to see how wet you get for him." You whimper as his fingers press deeper against you, moving in a circle that's driving you crazy with want. His other hand moves up to fondle your breast and your whole body is trembling for his touch. You can feel the growing wetness on his hand as he strokes your clit with his thumb and inserts two fingers inside you. "Oh baby...that's it." You look down and his long fingers are glistening with your desire. You strain for more of his touch, your arms pulling at the handcuffs behind your head. 

"Sebastian, finish her." You hear Chris say from the shadows. Sebastian quickens the pace of his movements on your slick cunt. You try not to cry out too loudly but the wave of ecstasy washes over you. Your back arches off the bed as you wail and shudder under Sebastian's hand and drench his fingers and the sheets below them with your orgasm.

You lay there for a moment, your skin still quivering as Sebastian wraps his arms around you.

"You may go." For a moment you almost forgot Chris was there.

Sebastian helps you off the bed and you quickly gather your clothes and get dressed outside the door. Your legs still trembling, you make your way back down the stairs, then start walking down the long hall. 

"Wait." You hear Sebastian call after you. He throws his shirt over his shoulder and catches up with you. "You ok?" You nod your head. "You did really good," he smiles at you. "I think he liked it."

"How could you possibly tell? His face never changes."

"I can tell. And you certainly know when he is not pleased." You give him a small smile and he kisses your cheek. "Come on, baby girl. Let's go to bed."


	2. Pas de Deux

Sebastian had been staring at the text on his phone for a while.

"20 minutes. Upstairs bedroom. Come alone."

You look at him expectantly, wondering what could make him look so uneasy.

"It's Chris." He finally says, turning his phone off and getting up off the couch.

"I figured. Who does he want you with tonight?" you ask, knowing that you'll hate the answer.

"He wants me alone." He said. He turned around and kissed your forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

He walked down the hallway and up the large marble stairs that led to the larger bedrooms. It seemed quiet tonight, more than normal and it dawned on him that he hadn't seen a single guard since he left the common room. Usually they were stationed in the corners the security cameras couldn't see, but now there were none to be found. No music could be heard, nor any televisions blaring from any of the rooms he passed. The hair on his neck started to stand up a little and he walked slower, uneasy with what to expect when he finally got to his destination.

He opened the large, oak door gingerly and stepped inside. Chris was there, alone. Sitting where he always did and wearing what he always wore. Sebastian let out a little sigh of relief. For a moment, he had worried that this was a trick of some sort. He took his usual spot, standing at the foot of the bed and awaited his command.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, sir."

"You have been with me longer than anyone else, you know. You never fail to satisfy me."

"Thank you, sir."

"I would like to try something different tonight." Sebastian tried to hide his nervousness. He had already performed solo for Chris before, so he wasn't sure entirely what he meant. Chris stood up and walked over to him. Sebastian kept his focus on the opposite wall. All this time and he had only seen Chris sitting across the room, detached and emotionless as he called out his instructions. Now the other man was inches away from him, taller than Sebastian had thought and smelling like sandalwood soap. Chris leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "You should know by now that I never touch. I keep all of you more as performers than whores. And I have always been content with that." His lips hovered over Sebastian's ear, his breath tickling the tiny hairs. "Until you."

He turned away and moved in front of the other man. "Sebastian, I would like to do something that I have never done before with any of you." Sebastian hazarded a look at him, careful to not show how fearful he was. Chris continued. "I'm going to ask permission."

"Sir?" Sebastian looked at him, confused.

"May I touch you?" Chris asked simply.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes sir."

"No..." Chris reached up and slowly caressed the other man's cheek. "I don't want the answer you were trained to give. Answer me honestly. Would you like it if I touched you?"

Sebastian stared at him, his mouth slightly open as his breath grew quicker and his heart raced. He licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah."

Chris smiled and it seemed strange. He had never done that before. In fact, his whole body relaxed in a way Sebastian had never seen. "Good, " Chris finally spoke, "now take off your shirt." Sebastian complied and Chris lightly traced over his skin with his fingertips. Over his chest, down his arm, across his stomach. He let his fingers thread through the small patch of hair on his sternum, resting just over Sebastian's beating heart. His other hand reached down, unbuttoning the other man's jeans and unzipping his fly. He eased the pants down over Sebastian's thighs, letting them fall to the floor. He moved behind him and placed his hands on Sebastian's upper arms, pressing soft kisses from shoulder to shoulder across his back. He nuzzled the skin just under the other man's hairline. His arms moved around, encircling Seb's torso and he kissed him underneath his ear.

His hands drifted lower, sliding down until they reached the waistband of Sebastian's boxers. He let his fingertips lightly graze over the cotton-covered bulge and he heard the younger man catch his breath. Chris exhaled against the thin skin of Sebastian's throat as his hands traveled down his thighs. "Turn around." The other man did so and Chris yanked his own shirt over his head. Sebastian's eyes widened. Chris's chest looked like it had been sculpted by the gods. Perfectly defined and tan and so strong. He wanted desperately to touch it. To see if it was as hard as it looked. Chris smiled, just a little, and said "Go ahead Sebastian. I want you to do as you wish." The younger man tentatively reached out and let his fingers feel the smooth perfection of his keeper. They lingered over each pectoral and rippled over his abs, resting finally on Chris's belt buckle. He looked up at the other man. He knew what he wanted, what should follow, but he was timid without any direction.

Chris's gaze challenged him and he didn't say anything for what felt like a very long time. "What do you want Sebastian?"

"Sir? I don't know...I just want to please you."

Chris combed his fingers through Sebastian's thick hair and looked at him sternly. "Call me Chris tonight."

Sebastian dropped his gaze to the floor. "Yes... Chris."

The older man placed a finger under Sebastian's chin and tilted his face up to look at him. "I want you... I need you to tell me what would give you pleasure. I know I can command you to cum but I rather elicit it from you with my touch." He kissed him. "Or my mouth." He kissed him again. "Or my cock." Sebastian felt himself grow rigid with that last remark. He finally let his hands undo the buckle of the other man's belt and made quick work of his zipper as well. Chris stepped out of his pants and grinned. "That's more like it."

Sebastian leaned forward and pressed kisses to his chest. He nibbled the soft skin of Chris's stomach. As he moved down the other man's torso, he pulled at his boxers. "Wait." Chris stopped and Sebastian was afraid he had done something wrong. Chris moved to the edge of the bed as Sebastian kneeled in front of him.

The younger man closed his eyes and lightly licked at the tip of the blonde's manhood. He moved his tongue in a slow circle before parting his lips and sliding his mouth down the length of Chris's shaft. He massaged the base between his lips with a soft groan, noticing that Chris had started gyrating his hips against the younger man's face. Sebastian curled his tongue and ran it up the thick vein along the underside of Chris's erection causing the other man to shudder. Sebastian looked up at him under heavy-lidded eyes as his tongue slid back into his mouth and he smirked, just slightly. Chris's hands tugged hard on the other man's hair. "Oh yes... Sebastian, yes..."

Sebastian lowered his head again, gripping the bottom of Chris's dick to steady it as he bobbed his head up and down quicker now. He could feel the other man's fingers pulling hard on his hair as he pushed urgently between Sebastian's teeth. Chris growled softly and started to feel his arousal threatening to erupt. Sebastian encouraged it, licking faster on the way down and sucking harder on the way up.

"Wait!" Chris called out desperately. "Shit..." he pushed Sebastian's head away. "Not yet." He smiled and licked his lips, petting Sebastian's cheek. "How about giving your own dick some attention?" He patted the bed next to him, motioning for the younger man to sit. "There's lube in the drawer of the nightstand. Why don't you make yourself ready?" Sebastian reached back and grabbed it. He drizzled it over his erection, sliding his hand up and down over his length until it glistened. Chris looked at him hungrily and kissed him deeply. "Sebastian..." he breathed against his mouth. "I want you. Fuck, it's all I think about. Please. Fuck me. Fuck me like you do those skinny girls and stupid boys I direct you with."

Sebastian nodded, his mouth hanging open and his shoulders heaving with each breath. "Turn around, Chris." He snarled. It was the first time he had ever spoken to his master like that and it excited him. Chris curled his upper lip back at him and did as he was told, facing the opposite direction. Sebastian threaded his fingers in the other man's blonde hair and pushed his face down onto the comforter. Holding him in this position, he caressed one of Chris's ass cheeks before smacking it hard. He heard him gasp and Sebastian smirked to himself.

He teased the other man's entrance, nudging it and grazing his swollen cock against it until he heard Chris whimper with need. He readied him with one finger, then two, gently easing the muscles to become less tense. Slowly he pushed himself inside. He moaned softly as the man beneath him grunted and clenched around him.

Sebastian rotated his hips in a smooth circle, making sure Chris felt every inch of him deep inside. He began to thrust in and out, slowly at first then increasing his pace. As his desire mounted, his hands gripped tight to the other man's flesh, yanking him against his groin forcefully over and over.

"Fuck....oh fuck Sebastian." Chris muttered against the bed and Sebastian growled in response, pushing in and out faster now, abandoning caution and consideration. The more his master cried out in pleasure, the more reckless Sebastian became. He finally squeezed his eyes shut as his ecstasy consumed him. His dick was throbbing and pulsating. He cried out a string of expletives as his orgasm erupted out, hot and fast inside his lover.

"My god..." Chris emitted a shaky breath as his fingers clawed at the bed sheets. His arousal spilled onto the mattress as he bellowed out Sebastian's name.

Chris panted on all fours, trembling and spent. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder. Chris leaned back and melted into his embrace, letting himself be enveloped by the other man's warmth.

After a moment, he got up and quickly got dressed. He towered over Sebastian, who was still sitting on the bed.

"You know you can never tell anyone about tonight, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Not even that girl you like."

Sebastian shook his head. Of course Chris knew about you. He knew everything. "No sir, never."

Chris leaned forward and cradled the back of Sebastian's neck in his hand. "Good boy." He kissed him roughly before letting him go. "You may leave." He retired to the shadows of the bedroom watching silently as the younger man got dressed and then left.

Sebastian walked down the hall, slightly unsure about what had happened. He also had no idea if he had enjoyed it or not. For so long his sexual experience had been dictated to him, he didn't even know anymore if what he wanted was actually what he desired or if it was just what he thought Chris wanted to see. He didn't know if he was attracted to Chris, just that he was supposed to be.

He crawled into bed with his mind still swirling. He closed his eyes and tried to think of you. But every time he tried to conjure up your face all that came to him were those sky blue eyes and that beard that scratched his cheek and the smell of sandalwood.


	3. A Change is Gonna Come...

It's been days. Maybe it's even been a week. A week since Sebastian was called to service Chris alone and he hadn't been the same since. He did the same things. Still joined you in the common room to watch movies. Still sat next to you at mealtimes. He still kissed you good night when it was time to go to bed. But he seemed elsewhere, preoccupied. There was no fervor in his lips anymore when he kissed you. He barely spoke even when you tried to talk to him. And of course, when you asked him what was wrong all he said was "Nothing." You hoped he hadn't been mistreated. Chris sometimes had a mean streak and maybe he had finally said something that broke this beautiful boy sitting next to you. You reached out and took his hand in yours, squeezing gently. He looked over and gave you a half-smile but the light in his eyes was dimmed. You were trying to figure out what to say when suddenly your thoughts were cut off by his phone buzzing on the coffee table. You both stared at it for a while before he disentangled his fingers from yours and picked it up. 

"I have to go." he said quietly. 

You looked at him with pleading eyes. "Alone?" you ask him. He nods and your heart sank. How would he come back this time? You watch him leave and let out a heavy sigh. You turn the volume back up on the TV and just as you're sinking back into the couch you see two of Chris's guards swoop into the room and force you to your feet.

******************************

Sebastian walked slowly to the dining room. What could Chris possibly want with him there?

When he arrived it looked like the entire room had been cleared out save for two chairs. One large, black, and overstuffed, presumably for Chris. The other looked like just an average chair that would be tucked under any unremarkable kitchen table. Sebastian was nervous. Where was the bed? There was always a bed or... something to perform on. 

"Good evening Sebastian." Chris must have entered behind him without him noticing and Sebastian startled a little at the commanding voice that echoed through the empty, cavernous room. 

"Sir." Seb answered and Chris circled in front him and looked him up and down. Sebastian started to reach for the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head but Chris lightly put his hand on the other man's wrist to stop him. 

"No, that won't be necessary tonight. We'll be having guests." Seb regarded the other man with reticence. Guests? He did as he was told though and Chris gestured for him to sit as he also sat. "Sebastian, you have been my most loyal captive, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"I haven't kept anyone around as long as you and it isn't just because of my attraction towards you. I have a certain amount of trust that you will not disobey me and that you will not endanger your residence here. The last time I saw you, I think I made that evident, no?"

"Yes, sir." 

"I confided to you in a way that I have never done with anyone else. I need to ensure that that trust was not misplaced." He got up and sauntered over to the younger man in the chair. He ran his fingers through Sebastian's thick, wavy locks and tilted his head up to look at him. "Did you like it? Be honest with me."

Sebastian lowered his eyelids halfway. He knew the answer that his owner was looking for and he gave it perfectly. "Yes, Chris..." he looked him in his eyes. "I did."

Chris smiled. "That's good my little love. Very good." He turned and walked to his chair, making himself comfortable before he called out for his guards. Sebastian looked around confused as two men rushed in and within seconds had bound his wrists together behind the chair and each of his ankles to a chair leg. When they were done, they stood on either side of Chris stoically, awaiting further instruction. "Apologies that this might get a little unpleasant for you, but before I decide what to do with you, I must know where your feelings lie. Bring her in."

You are led in and you're not sure if having Sebastian there makes you feel better or worse. A chair was brought for you and you are forced to sit and quickly bound just as Sebastian was. He looks at you, panicked, as Chris regards you coolly. "Sebastian, is this the girl you spend your free time with?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is she your... girlfriend?"

"No, I know that's not allowed."

"But you spend all your time with her."

"You said we could have friends. You said we could do anything we want except leave or have sex without you telling us to. I've always followed your rules."

"You have and that's one of the reasons I adore you. I never have to worry about you. Until recently that is. I can't have you here, knowing what you know, and I can't get rid of you the way I normally would." Both you and Sebastian stare up at him. "So I'm going to give you a choice. And we will see exactly where your loyalties are. You can stay here with me or you can take her and be free."

"Free?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Completely. Go. Collect your things, walk out of here together and go do... whatever normal people do. I promise you'll never hear from me again."

"Don't trust him." The words came out of your mouth before you had any idea you were saying them and you instantly regretted it.

Chris's head snapped in your direction and he sneered as he spoke. "I wasn't addressing you. I will never address you. You're too insignificant."

"Stop." Sebastian's voice took Chris's gaze off of you.

"What was that?"

"I said, stop. She has nothing to do with this."

Chris smirked. "Well you're right about that. This is more about you and I."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and he looked defeated. "What do you want from me? What do you want me to say?"

Chris leaned down and his voice was soft and low against Sebastian's ear. "I want you to choose. Do you want to stay here with me or leave here with her?"

"Oh come on... I can't. I can't decide the fate of three people. How could I choose between you and freedom for myself and her?"

"It should be easy if you don't care for me."

Sebastian looked down. "Please... I can't. I can't do this."

"Of course you can. Pick her and leave and tell me everything you said the other night was a lie." Sebastian shook his head but Chris kept pressing. "Go ahead. Leave. I know what you did was just you being a good, obedient boy."

Sebastian looked at him and his eyes were wet with emotion. "It wasn't."

"It's okay. Just tell me it was all an act and you can go."

"But it wasn't just.."

"I have taken care of you for YEARS! And never have I gotten any emotion from you until I begged it from you! Tell me you don't feel anything for me!"

"I'm your prisoner! How could I??"

"Then make your choice, Sebastian."

"I can't. I don't know."

"Now, Sebastian."

"I don't know."

"NOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ANYTHING IN THIS FUCKED UP PLACE!?"

Chris stopped, stunned but showing it for just a brief moment. His eyes, which were always icy blue before were now on fire as he stared at the younger man in front of him. Sebastian's heart was pounding and he instantly regretted his loss of control. Chris's gaze was like a laser focused on Seb's face and he was too scared to turn away from the glare.

"Leave..." Chris's voice was surprisingly soft. He turned to the two guards, "Leave and take her to her room. Do not mistreat her." He turned back to Sebastian and his eyes never wavered from his face until the room was clear.

Finally his eyes closed slowly as he began to speak. "Who do you think you are? You think your position as my favorite allows you any sort of slack?"

"No sir."

"You think I care so much for you that you can speak to me like that? That you can embarrass me in front of other people?"

Sebastian lowered his gaze and Chris was quick to grab his face and force it up to look at him.

He seemed desperate to kiss him but instead he reached inside his own shirt and fished out a silver key. He used it to unlock the shackles binding Sebastian's ankles and undo the cuffs securing the handcuffs on his wrists. Once Sebastian was free, Chris backed away and lowered his head.

"Go. No one will stop you. Please go. Be free."

Sebastian stood up and stared at the other man. "It's not freedom if I'm constantly thinking about you." 

Chris tried to avert his stare. "I can't continue this. I can't command you the same as I have. And I don't want to do away with you despite how much you make me hurt. I can't. So, you are free and no longer my captive."

Sebastian thought for a moment and looked toward the open door. He turned around and took Chris's face in his hands. "If I stay we will be partners." Chris looked at him, not believing. Sebastian continued, "I want to be your lover, not your slave."

"Yes...?" Chris whispered, almost unable to get the word out.

"Yes. It can't be love unless we're equals. Love is a choice as much as its a feeling. If you want me to love you, really love you, then you have to risk me leaving you."

Chris stared at him for a long time before finally nodding.

"And if I stay..." Sebastian looked at him sternly and clenched his jaw. "You let them ALL go." Chris's mouth fell open as he tried to make sense of Sebastian's request. "You want to love me, then you will love ONLY me."

Chris's stomach sank. He thought for a moment about the world he had carefully set up. How for an entire decade he had lived like this. And how none of it mattered now because his whole existence hinged on the expression painted on the most exquisite visage he had ever seen. He stared at Sebastian for a long while before finally acquiescing with only a small nod of his head. "I will settle everything in the morning." Sebastian tried not to look too skeptical. Chris picked up on it and raised his eyebrows. "You'll have to trust me too."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Ok." A slow smile crept over his face at the hopeful look on Chris's face. His eyelids grew heavy and he pulled Chris close. "Come here." He planted a warm, passionate kiss on the other man's lips and let himself be enveloped by desire. It was Chris who finally pulled away breathless. 

"Are you ready to come upstairs?" he asked, his lips still slick with the other man's saliva. Sebastian nodded so Chris continued. "Which room would you like to use?"

Sebastian pulled away and looked at him. "I want to go to your room. I want to make love in your bed. Not some set piece that's been used by a parade of your conquests before." Chris smiled and it seemed like a very big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He took Sebastian's hand in his and squeezed it gently. Sebastian gripped it tightly in return and gave him a bright smile as Chris led him down one of the many confusing hallways.

They arrived at a very simple door and Chris opened it, revealing a surprisingly austere room with just a plain bed, dresser, and television. It certainly didn't seem like it belonged to the master of this grand estate. The spartan furnishings were almost zen in a way. Sebastian grinned. "Am I the only other person who's seen this?" Chris nodded. "Good." Sebastian pulled him close and kissed him again.

Slowly they began undressing each other with barely any words between them. So different than the lovemaking Sebastian had become accustomed to, he was finally allowed to intuitively predict his partner's desires. There were no candles or dramatic lighting. No enormous bed with sumptuous sheets and duvets. No commands being spoken from the shadows. Just hushed promises and soft moans and Sebastian encouraging him to let go.

And Chris did. For the first time he let himself be vulnerable and lustful and unbridled. He kissed and licked and bit and received all those things in return and when lastly he held tight to Sebastian's hips and entered him the feeling of complete, wild abandon enshrouded him. This was it. The ultimate. The final relinquishing of control. He closed his eyes and whispered the other man's name. His orgasm shuddered out and he whimpered, wrapping his arms tight around his partner. 

He finally opened his eyes and gazed at the face that was staring back at him. He reached up and cupped Sebastian's cheek in the palm of his hand, brushing his lips across the sweat on his forehead and then kissing his perfectly curved lips. The younger man smiled and kissed him back gently, combing his fingers through Chris's flaxen hair. 

Chris sighed drowsily and laid his head on the other man's chest. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I was so afraid you would leave."

"I know." Sebastian answered plainly. Chris looked up like he wanted to say something else but Sebastian cut him off before he could start. "Good night, Chris."

Chris laid his head back down and closed his eyes. "Good night Sebastian."


End file.
